Haunted
by FanFicgirl1234
Summary: The look in his eyes made her uneasy. It felt like a sharp pain in her heart. The Mike in front of her wasn't the Mike she fell in love with. Mike/OC. Based on Taylor Swift's "Haunted". Set during Season 2.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, or any of the characters except the OC and this plot/summary. I don't own Taylor Swift's Haunted, either.**

* * *

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

She knew her and Mike's relationship was hanging by a single thread. It was weakening, becoming fragile. He was becoming distant from her, which was visible to anyone, even Jenna who was blind. She thought she's done everything to help their relationship, but Mike's acting like he made the biggest mistake.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

The day she had gone to see him haunted her. He looked so sad and frustrated, it broke her heart. She wondered how he had gone holding her to going against her. The way he stared her down. His eyes…they weren't the same ones she loved looking into. His eyes were cold, filled with hatred and sorrow.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

"Don't leave me like this, please Mike." She begged with him. "You're my boyfriend and I care about you."

"Am I now?" Mike said sarcastically as he narrowed his eyes at her. She looked at him, trying to tell him she didn't know what he was implying. "With you and Cavanaugh-"

"Don't start this now!" She said, frustrated. "Toby and I have been best friends all my life." She sighed. "Mike, I never had any romantic feelings for Toby. Please, you're all I wanted. Please, what happened before? And remember, you called me. Don't push me away! I care about you and I can't stand-"

"Shut up!" He yelled loudly that made her jump. "Just shut up and get out! I hate you, go to hell! Just stop nagging me, you bitch! Get out NOW!"

"I'm not leaving!" She shouted back and suddenly a hand came down, smacking her across the face. She fell back onto the wall and clutched her cheek which was now throbbing in pain. She stared up at him in horror, her mind was spinning and her heart raced.

Something's gone terribly wrong.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

Everything was falling apart. He was leaving her in the dark and it broke her heart that she couldn't help him without him snapping at her. Aria and her parents can't get him to open up. She couldn't breathe and now she can't turn back.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
_From everything we had_  
_But I still mean every word I said to you_

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm breaking up with you." Were the last words he said before walking away down the hallway.

She watched him go away, turning his back on everything they've had and been through. She wanted to go after him, pleading for him to stay and work things out, but a part of her says that this is for the best. Even if he doesn't want to be with her, doesn't mean she is going to take back what she said.

She told him that she wanted to be with him more than anything in the entire world and she still meant those words.

_He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

Toby's the most wonderful person in the world. He's the best friend any girl would be lucky to have. He makes her smile and laugh when he tells a joke to cheer her up, but she felt a giant piece of her heart missing. She loves Toby, but he wasn't Mike.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

After Mike broke up with her that day, she was still holding her breath, hoping things will turn out okay. She couldn't stand not being able to see Mike again, the pain was too much. She wanted to keep a hold on her romantic feelings for him, even if there nothing left of their broken relationship.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

Mike came over to her at her locker and started making a scene. He showed her a picture of her and Noel Kahn kissing a while after their break up. She flinched at the venom in his tone, shocked and hurt by the words he yelled at her. Something inside her snapped as she remembered their similar fight about Toby then she snapped in a hard voice.

"You're all I wanted!" Seeing Mike's pained and heartbroken expression, she scurried down the hall in tears.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

She felt terrible about everything that happened. The days she hadn't spoken to him felt like years, it was a pain in her heart. Nothing was going the way she wanted it. Every thought of Mike blocked her lungs and haunted her.

_I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

The old Mike she knew would have never given up on them so easily, or at least not without a fight. She knew he needed help. She always shook her head in denial. She knows the Mike she was in love with was not gone. He couldn't be. _He just couldn't..._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started_

She cried all the tears for him and spent all sleepless nights just thinking about him. She thought she knew him, but if she could have said something earlier, maybe things would've been different.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted_

She wished he didn't leave her with all of these things going through her head right now. She can't breathe now that he's gone. Now she can't turn back from all of her mistakes that ended up in a broken heart. Now she's haunted by them.

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_Never ever thought I'd see it break._  
_Never thought I'd see it..._


End file.
